The break out part 1
by Arouda
Summary: Tori wants out and the only way to get out is with Dericks help, along the way something unexpected happens....


Hospital...The cold white walls of the hospital, that's all I've ever seen since my family threw me away thirteen years ago saying I harmed everyone and that I was the devil's son. How could I through? I was only three years old. I use to cry all the time when I thought about it and sometimes I even managed to convince myself, I **was **a child of Satan through that all managed to change when three months ago a miracle happened... He was the only one who actually understood me and he started to show me just how much I was needed. What I could be. I realized then that the one thing I really wanted was not out of here but someone here with me, to guide me and love me, to tell me I wasn't evil and now I think...I'm falling in love with him...

Flashback to three months earlier

The bright rays of the sun shone through the only window in the hospital room, reflecting off of the walls, a shadow looming in the background. That shadow belongs to the lone boy on the bed (The only object in the room besides a dresser). This boy looked to be about 16 years of age, with sandy mid back length blonde hair and soft purple eyes which held a dark past to them, and pale white skin. On him was the only set of clothes that looked normal. The only set he was able to grab. A black fishnet top under a ' help me live again' T-shirt, semi tight rolled just below the knee blue pants and white and black striped socks up to the cuff of the pants. It seemed a fitting attire for the position he was in. He was slumped forward in defeat, cuddling his knees. His chin was placed on the top of his knees and his eyes brimmed with huge tears for the tenth time that day and it was only ten am.

He didn't even look up as he heard footsteps coming from outside the door. To him it was probably one of the nurses coming to taunt him again. As the door open he decided to look up preparing himself for words of taunting, instead he was met with a huge shock.

Instead of the usual nurse stood a young male who looked about 18 with sleek black shoulder length, icy blue orbs that pierced your soul, skin even paler then his own. He was dressed in the traditional suit of all male nurses or workers working with people like him, except his suit was black instead of white with a red tie. To him he was attractive.

The said male in the doorway stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him, chuckling.

" Don't look so shocked boy. I'm not so unusual for such an expression." He smiled at the boy on the bed.

" Names Derrick. I'm not here to taunt you like the others do, hell I'm not even supposed to be here but I convinced your nurses to allow me to come here. I saw the charts on you one day and decided to come keep you company. You don't seem to be as bad as they say you are. I guess you could say it was my curiosity that brought me here." He stopped talking and looked at the boy on the bed and bit his lip.

" Come now, don't act so quite. I'm only here to be a friend ." The younger male's eyes filled with even bigger tears then before, making Derrick frown.

" Come now boy; don't start crying on me. You're too pretty for that." He sighed as he saw a few tears drop off the boy's eyes and on to his lap. Dropping his bags by the door, he walked over sitting on the bed next to the other.

"You Okay Tori?' He looked at him with sympathy.

"No...I'm not fine. If I were, I wouldn't be trapped here in this room would I? I'm a demon's child and for the first time ever I'm suppose to believe that you aren't here to laugh at me like everyone else? How can I...? All I've ever know have been these walls, this room and the taunting...I-I didn't do anything wrong... I'm not a demon..." Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, which he found impossible to do, Upon some type of reaction he clung to the older male. "I...didn't..." He struggled to keep his composer in front of the other, eventually giving in to the urge to cry.

Derrick said nothing, only nodding in response as he wrapped his arms around the broken male. Allowing the male to cry as much as he wanted.

" I...know...I believe you...Trust me...from here out you won't have to suffer anymore...believe me...I've been through it." Sighing he ran a comforting hand through the others hair. " I plan to get you out of here..."

End flash back


End file.
